


Didn't Your Mother Ever Tell You That Shitty Pick-up Lines Lead to Relationships?

by endgamehale



Series: saphael prompts/fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, raphael jokes, saphael fluff, this is a prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: "Thanks for letting me borrow your suit.""No problem. It looks good on you. You know where it would look even better?"Simon hesitates, not wanting to be set up."On my floor."





	Didn't Your Mother Ever Tell You That Shitty Pick-up Lines Lead to Relationships?

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY FIRST SHADOWHUNTER FIC BRUH!!!!!!!! i hope im accepted into this blessed groupa & this title is way to long please help with a name thank u

     "Raphael, I have returned." Simon took a bow.

   "Hmph. How were _Clary_ and the rest of the gang doing?" It was probably sarcastic, coming from Raphael, so Simon payed no attention.

   "Thanks for letting me borrow your suit." 

   "No problem. It looks good on you," (he ignore Simon's flushed face and mumbled 'thank you') "but, you know where it would look even better?" Simon's face kind of fell, like he was expecting Raphael to make a joke about him or something. As if.

"On my floor." Of course, the fledgling was too depressed to process what Raphael had actually said, instead just replying with a 

"Okay... I mean it's your suit so you can put it wherever you want, but it seems a little too nice to just leave on the floor, don't you think?" Raphael dragged his hand over his face when a sudden,

"Oh! Oh shit you mean like the suit would look good on the floor because then I would be naked!! Oh shit!!" Simon's eyes were lit up before his brow drew in confusion "wait but like... I thought you didn't like me like that?? You turned me down when I asked you on that date??" 

"Simon, you idiota, I didn't realize you were asking me on a date! I thought you were just... I don't really know but I didn't think you were asking me."

"Oh." Oh?? 

"Oh??"

"If you had known, would you have said yes? I mean obviously I won't be hurt by your answer because you can't help-" The fledgling words were cut off.

"Yes, I would have." Simon's eyes light up at Raphael's words, and he no longer looks insecure. 

"Well, then. Um, Raphael, would you do me the honor of getting take-out and binge watching movies with me?" 

"Of course, mi sol." Simon smiled at him, wide and bright. Raphael decided to lean in and kiss him, but his lips were stopped short by Simon's fingers.

"It was a nice pick up line, by the way. I'm impressed." 


End file.
